Kagome's New Love
by LadyKagome215
Summary: CROSSOVER InuYashaxFullmoon Kagome meets a new person and falls in love. What happens to InuYasha? Read and Review. Flames welcome
1. You can see Me!

This is a crossover of InuYasha and Fullmoon. Fullmoon was recently released in manga form in the us. My favorite character is Takuto, but that's my problem. Go pick it up at a book store or suncoast. Fullmoon is marketed by Viz's Shojo Beat and only cost $8.99. It is a really good story. Not by Rumiko Takahashi. It's by Arina Tanemura

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Fullmoon….I just wish I did….

Chapter One: You can See Me!

Kagome was walking home, alone, for the first time in weeks. Her friends always bugged her and InuYasha was kind of overprotective. Kagome took a deep breath. Suddenly, she noticed two stuffed animals floating around a twelve-year-old girl's head. They were talking! One was a cat and the other appeared to be a rabbit. Kagome was angry at the things and quickly snatched the poor girl away from them.

"Hey!" the cat yelled, changing into a handsome teen with tiny angelic wings and cat ears and tail. The rabbit also changed, but in a female with a top hat, wings, and rabbit ears and tail.

"What are you?" Kagome asked. The cat boy and rabbit girl looked horrified.

"You can see us?" the rabbit girl asked. Kagome nodded. The girl smiled.

"How can you see Takuto and Meroko? I mean they told me that I could only see them," the girl explained.

"I think it is because I'm a miko in training. They aren't demons, are they?" Kagome replied.

"We are shinigami," the one called Meroko explained. "Mitsuki here has only six months to live now. But when she changes into sixteen, using Takuto's blood, her time of death is delayed." Kagome nodded. The girl called Mitsuki smiled again.

"I'm the famous singer, Fullmoon," she said, taking out her debut album. Mitsuki handed it to Kagome. "Keep it. I get as many copies as I want. Just don't tell anyone that I'm her. I'm Mitsuki. Fullmoon is just the healthy sixteen-year-old me."

"Wait. What do you mean by healthy?" Kagome asked. Mitsuki looked at the ground.

"She has a sarcoma. It's a tumor in her throat," Takuto defended.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to come to my house for dinner?" Kagome asked. Mitsuki's eyes lit up.

"It's been awhile since I had eaten a home cooked meal. The record company likes to watch what I eat. Could I call someone while I'm there?" Mitsuki asked. Kagome nodded. They began to walk toward Kagome's house.

About twenty minutes later, they walked into Kagome's house. "Mom, I brought some friends over to have dinner. Tried calling, but line was busy," Kagome called into the house.

"Ok, dear. InuYasha stopped by, but I told him to wait in the feudal era," Kagome's mom answered. Kagome put her bag by the door and lead Mitsuki and the others in her room. Mitsuki smiled when she saw it.

"It looks better then my home at Grandma's house," she cried. Takuto and Meroko went back into their stuffed animal forms and took a nap upon Kagome's desk. "Don't mind them. They constantly worry and need that rest."

"Didn't you say you want to make a phone call?" Kagome asked, picking up the cordless phone. Mitsuki nodded, press talk, and dialed the numbers.

"Hey, Tanaka, may I speak to Grandma?" Mitsuki asked. Kagome took a seat at her desk and watched the stuffed animals rest. "Grandma? It's Mitsuki. I'm safe and perfectly alright. I'm not coming home. No, Grandma, you won't allow me to leave the house and threw me in the shed when you suspected me of sneaking out. I will return when the time is right. Love ya! Bye." With that, Mitsuki hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked.

"Something happened a few months ago and I ran away. I'm living at the apartment that the record company is allowing me to live in." Suddenly a red blur dashed in and landed on Kagome's bed.

"Kagome, it is time to go," InuYasha said. Mitsuki stared dumbfound. Kagome's eyes were wide open.

"Um. Kagome, who is this?" Takuto asked as he and Meroko quickly changed into their shinigami forms. InuYasha looked in their direction and notice them.

"Kagome. Who are they?"


	2. do you think its love?

This is a crossover of InuYasha and Fullmoon. Fullmoon was recently released in manga form in the us. My favorite character is Takuto, but that's my problem. Go pick it up at a book store or suncoast. Fullmoon is marketed by Viz's Shojo Beat and only cost $8.99. It is a really good story. Not by Rumiko Takahashi. It's by Arina Tanemura

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Fullmoon….I just wish I did….

Chapter Two: Do You think its Love?

Kagome introduced everyone to everyone, making it seem like a big joke. InuYasha just nodded and growled a little at Takuto and Meroko. They understood why since they were cat and rabbit. Kagome took a breath and sighed. Mitsuki looked at her.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Embarrassed by your boyfriend?" Mitsuki asked, putting two and two together between Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome and InuYasha looked at her with beet red faces.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome protested.

"We are not together1" InuYasha tried. Mitsuki just smiled.

"That's what they all say," she taunted. Kagome shook her head, but suddenly remembered the only kiss she shared with InuYasha. Kaguya had transformed InuYasha into a full demon, but Kagome was only trying to stop the transformation even though she had feelings for InuYasha. InuYasha instantly remembered the same moment, but also remembered the dead Kikyo. Kagome smiled in her mind and took a quick glance at Takuto. He was kind of hot.

"KAGOME! DINNER!" Kagome's mom called up. Kagome shrugged and they walked down the stairs. Kagome's mom saw only InuYasha and Mitsuki. "Oh, I see you have met Kagome's guest, InuYasha."

"Yeah, all three of them," InuYasha muttered. Kagome's mom raised an eyebrow.

"Two of them are unseen by mortals," Kagome quickly explained. Kagome's mom just nodded and dished out the supper.

That night, Kagome slept in the guest room in the attic while Mitsuki slept in Kagome's room. InuYasha was in the sacred tree and Takuto and Meroko were sleeping on the floor of Kagome's room. Kagome awoke in the middle of the night, fearing her dream.

Dream one

Kagome was sitting in a field with InuYasha and he told her that he loved her. She turned to him and told him that he should have told her sooner or else she wouldn't have been in love with Takuto. InuYasha looked hurt for a second and ran off. Kagome ran after him to find it raining and InuYasha murdering Takuto. Kagome screamed and ran to the dying Takuto's side. He said that he loved Mitsuki until he met her, a childhood friend. Kagome suddenly had a flashback of them in preschool and he had to move away, but he was a good singer and the music class suffered the loss. Kagome cried as InuYasha turned his sword to himself.

End of Dream

The next morning, Kagome awoke before anyone and quickly left to the feudal era. She found Sango by the river bed, cleaning some things.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said. Sango smiled and waved as Kagome took a seat. "I met this guy named Takuto. He is a shinigami. I love InuYasha, but he gives me little attention and I'm sick of that. Do you think it's love?" Kagome asked. Sango looked at her with wide eyes and opened her mouth to say something.


	3. Takuto Doesn't Love

Most of the parts are of what I know from the first two volumes of Fullmoon.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Fullmoon….I just wish I did….

Chapter Three: Takuto Doesn't Love

Sango sighed and looked behind Kagome. Kagome turned to see a slightly hurt InuYasha.

"You love that cat?" he asked, almost sounding like he was about to cry. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know," she answered. Sango got up and quickly left. Kagome was silent as InuYasha sat beside her.

"Want to know why I don't seem to give you a little bit of attention?" InuYasha asked in a cold tone. The same tone he used on Sesshomaru. Kagome just brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I can't allow you to get harmed. If Naraku knew we loved each other and went farther, he would use that to his advantage. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded. "Listen Kagome. I know that it seems I don't care, but really I do. Otherwise I wouldn't care for Koga's liking of you like I do."

"InuYasha, I care for you deeply, but it pained me the most when Kikyo would lead you away. Didn't you notice that?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded.

"Kikyo is dead and should be finally at peace," InuYasha answered. Kagome smiled at his tone. It was one of kindness. Her smiled disappeared when she remembered what happened the days after Kikyo died.

Meanwhile back at Kagome's house

Takuto sat staring at Mitsuki, wondering if he really loved her or not. Kagome seemed more his age. She seemed so familiar. Like a distant memory he shouldn't remember. Meroko leaned on him as she napped. She always worried. Izumi seemed to be special attention to her and Takuto didn't really care. Meroko was not his love, just his friend. He sat there for quite some time, pondering about Kagome. She was very beautiful. Where did he know her from? Suddenly, it hit Takuto. She was once in his preschool class before he was forced to leave to go to private school. The only memory of her was that she was his friend and he adored her. Meroko's grip on his arm tightened.

"Don't remember what you had, Takuto. I don't want you to become a ghost," Meroko whined in her sleep. Takuto looked at her. Mitsuki sat up and walked to the window.

"Kagome is coming out of the well. I wonder where InuYasha is. He is so much better then Eichi. Wait? Who is Eichi?" Mitsuki asked herself out loud. Kagome was smiling. She was pretty much skipping up the to the door where Takuto quickly went to.

"Kagome, you were my friend long before my dad pressured me so much as a singer that I committed suicide. Shinigami can't love humans and humans shouldn't love shinigami. I loved you long ago, but I guess I just forgot about you over time," Takuto told Kagome as soon as she walked in.

"Takuto, I love you as friends love each other. InuYasha is my love. I'm sorry," Kagome told him. Takuto nodded, knowing he lied about shinigami not being able to love humans. He loved her and Mitsuki. Mitsuki was too different from him and Kagome seemed more interesting than her. This was going to be one hell of a trip to help Mitsuki find Eichi and to confess his feelings for Kagome.

Sorry for the wait if you were waiting for the new chapter, but I have been busy. Takuto did commit suicide in the manga, but that's how he became a shinigami, but that is more explained in the manga. I don't think his parents pressured him to sing though. That's my part. You'll have to wait to hear what Sango got to say. Well, I got to go. See ya later! - LadyKagome215


	4. Knowledge of Eichi's Death

Most of the parts are of what I know from the first four volumes of Fullmoon.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Fullmoon….I just wish I did….

Chapter Four: Knowledge of Eichi's Death

Mitsuki sat in Kagome's bedroom, remembering what happened years ago. Eichi left to go live in America. Then, two days later, that report on the news. The plane never made it. Eichi was dead. He was dead and she has finally decided to move on since she met InuYasha. Kagome and him weren't an item, so she figured it was ok.

Takuto watched her from the doorway.

"Eichi is dead. I've been living a lie. I didn't want anybody to get close to me. I didn't want the scars erased. Now, I realize that I never really truly loved Eichi. I love InuYasha. I don't care what Kagome thinks. I love him. I wish he was here so I could tell him," Mitsuki smiled. Takuto felt happy as that Mitsuki didn't love him and he didn't have to worry about loving her. Kagome watched in at this point.

"Who is this Eichi character?" Kagome asked. Mitsuki looked down.

"A very dear friend of mine that died years ago," she answered. Kagome hugged her.

"I'm sorry. Don't feel bad. Recently, I lost my dear aunt and she was a very good friend of mine," Kagome said. Mitsuki only nodded.

"Kagome, there is something I want to tell you. Promise you won't get mad?" she started. Kagome nodded.

"Well, you see…"

Sorry for the short chapter in this very long update, but I didn't have time to write this really….except in study hall when I wasn't doing homework….hmmm…that reminds me….Later - LadyKagome215


End file.
